7th Year Disappearance
by PennyRavenclaw
Summary: Adventure awaits Harry in his 7th year as someone gets taken away from the school. It's a long story, and this is only part 1, but PLEASE read it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Eat My Shorts  
  
By Penny  
  
*This will be funny, but only a little, and yes, it will be written in segments. Its also a little mushy and romantic. How cute. Oh, its from Harry's point of view by the way. Enjoy, and please send email to PennyRavenclaw13@aol.com*  
  
  
  
"Afterloft, Randi!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Loud shouts were heard from the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"Barron, John"  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
I saw Draco Malfoy get up and cheer for the first first-year to be made a Slytherin. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it. I sighed. I didn't understand Draco. I know, I hate him. But whenever I think of how much i hate him, it just turns into how much I want to be like him. I shook my head. 'This can't be happening' i said to myself, softly. 'Why would I want to be evil and dark like him?'  
"We're you talking to me Harry?" Ron said to me, confused. I guess he heard me say something.  
"Oh, no, just talking to myself."  
  
The sorting ceremony ended with Zika, Lara becoming a Gryffindor. I cheered loudly.  
  
"Wow, Harry and Ron. Can you believe thats the last sorting ceremony we'll ever see?" Hermione said, digging into her food. She dripped something on her head girl badge, so she took a napkin and wiped it off. The badge still gleamed perfectly.  
"Don't remind me," I said.   
"Well, we've still go this year left," Ron retorted.  
"And who knows? Harry would make a great defense against the dark arts teacher if you ask me." said Hermione.  
I glared at Hermione. She looked at me confused.  
"What? You've always had something having to do with the defense against the dark arts teacher. Maybe its your destiny."  
"Come, 'er -my -nee!" Ron yelled with food in his mouth, "Your beginning to sound like Professor Trelawney! Don't say something like that to 'arry! He's been through enough!"  
"Ron, I don't care, really." I tried to ease the tension between Ron and Hermione. They stopped arguing immediately, and Ron was itching to tell us something since the train ride over, but was always interrupted.  
"Well, I heard PERCY might come back to the school or something! I mean, I overheard Percy and my mum talking about Percy going to Hogwarts! Something about You-Know-Who coming back and protection or something. But I do know ONE thing about Percy, and that's that he's, well..."  
"SPIT IT OUT!" Hermione said eagerly.  
"He's...getting married!"  
I gasped.  
"I had the same reaction as you!" said Ron, "I mean, who would want to marry Percy?"  
Me and Hermione we're still totally speechless.  
"Who's he getting married to?" Hermione finally asked Ron after 5 minutes of thinking.  
"Remember that Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater? HER!" Ron said.  
Ron, Hermione and I were shouting and howling. Ginny heard us talking to us from down the table and glared at Ron.  
"Its not a laughing matter!" said Ginny.  
We immediately stopped laughing.   
I saw that Ginny got a lot prettier since the last time I saw her. She was much more mature looking and mature acting, and her pale eyes and bright hair framed her pale features quite well. She had gotten quite tall and quite the figure as well. I think Ginny noticed me staring at her, because she immediately turned as red as her hair. I awakened from my trance at the sight of her blushing and went back to Ron. I was about to say something, when Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Greetings, my students," he told us, fixing his glasses. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to announce, and then you can get back to your scrumptious dinners.  
  
"First things first: this years new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Banner."  
  
A tall, jet black haired., young looking man stood up. He wasn't fake looking, like Professor Lockhart, or old and weird like Professor Moody. But based on the dark under eye circles adourning his face, he had been through hell. He gave a slight wave and smile, and sat down next to Hagrid. The great hall exploded with applause, and I heard Malfoy whisper and snicker to Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting at either side of him, laughing as well.  
  
I could help but notice that Malfoy had changed this year towards me. He wasn't acting like a cold bastard like he usually did. He actually smiled at me while I looked him just now, in a friendly sort of greeting.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Ah yes, we have new additions to our school this year. Because of the unsightly and horrible news of the Dark Lords reappearance, we added two Hogwarts alumni to keep everything under wraps. They were both trained highly trained to recognize and fight against the Dark arts and are both currently working for the ministry. They will stay in their original house towers, but are controling two houses, as there are only two people and four houses. In control of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Ex- Gryffindor Percy Weasley..."  
  
Percy stood up, faced the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor end of the great hall, and waved slightly. He had gotten a lot taller and a lot better looking, even some what friendlier looking since I last saw him. Maybe his fiance made him, er, nicer or something.   
  
"I WAS RIGHT!" Ron shouted, standing up in an outrage. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables cheered loudly. Ron cursed, but couldn't be heard over the loudness and roaring of the two houses. As the cheering died down, Ron turned to me and said   
"Another year with Percy...what hell.."  
  
Dumbledore continued after the roaring totally stopped. "And for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses, Ex- Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater."  
  
A beatiful girl with curly blonde hair and blues eyes stood up. She looked over at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables and waved. I saw Draco looking totally googily eyed a her, and I laughed at the sight and pointed it out to Ron. Draco waved at her, and the girl waved back like she knew him. Maybe she did. After the applause died down, she sat down and looked at Percy, who smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Dumbledore started speaking again, his long fingers drumming against each other  
"And if you need any help with anything about transfiguration, Penelope is an animagus and the best transfiguration student this school has ever seen."  
  
Penelope beamed, and so did Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thats everything. Continue eating, please!"  
  
He sat down.  
  
Me and Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"Well, its not that bad. I mean, I can only name one bad thing that goes along with having a brother in school, and that's if you like get a girlfriend or something and he walks in on you kissing or something. But besides that, Percy looks like he's changed for the better, I mean, maybe Penelope shook some sense into him and made him nice or something." Hermione said to comfort Ron. She pretty much took the words right out of my mouth.  
"You have a point Hermione, and he actually has been a lot nicer to me since he announced his engagement.   
I nodded. "That's a start. I'm sure you can deal with Percy." I said to reinstate Hermione's words.  
Rons shoulders shrugged.  
"I guess your right. It just would've been better if Fred and George were here."   
  
Fred and George had graduated after our 5th year. Ron missed them still, even though he had already gone one year without them. They opened there little joke shop, which was in Hogsmeade.  
  
"You can see them on Hogsmeade weekends Ron. They've got Weasley's Wizards Wheezes there," I reminded Ron.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he got happier.  
  
We had a great feast and after it, our stomachs full, we walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down at chairs. Ginny sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Did you already know about Percy coming?" I asked her. She blushed and shyly replied.  
"Er, yeah, but I wasnt allowed to say anything to Ron."   
Ron scowled at her.  
"It was Mum and Dad! They TOLD me not to say anything!" Ginny looked at Ron with terror, as if he were going to eat her alive.  
"Well, I kinda already knew, i walked in on them talking." Ron told Ginny, calming down.  
  
Just then, none other than Percy Weasley himself walked over.  
"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny." he smiled.  
We all said hi but Ron didn't say anything,  
"Were you suprised Ron?"  
"Yes, but I'm over it now." Ron retorted.  
"Good. Well, I'm going to find Penny. See you guys later, and keep out of trouble." He walked out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE, IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM....  
  
Draco Malfoy walked over to Penelope, who was sitting in a chair reading and pretty much minding her own business.  
  
"Penny, how are you?" Draco smiled at her. Penelope looked up and smiled back.  
"Fine, Draco, thank you. And yourself?" she replied.  
"Great. I haven't seen you in quite some time. How's your father doing?"  
"Pretty good. Still shaken up a bit with the You-Know-Who's return and all. I got an owl yesterday from my father saying he has plans with your parents."  
"Oh really...well, thats great...so, still going out with Percy?"  
"Yes, in fact, we're getting married."  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
"You're...YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO A MUGGLE LOVER?" Draco shouted. Penny gave him a startled look.  
"Draco! Shut up! Your the only people that know, not even Percy, and I'd LIKE to keep it that way...and plus, he's still a pure-blood."  
"I know," Draco said sadly. "but still... I was hoping.."  
"Hoping what?"  
"Oh, nothing...but, what does your father think?"  
"He likes Percy a lot, actually. He doesn't care if his father likes muggles, as long as he isn't one."  
"What does your GRANDFATHER think?"  
Penny turned red.  
"Don't mention my grandfather, please."  
"And does Percy knows that not only are you animagus..."  
"Everyone knows I'm an animagus."  
"But that your also a parsel.."  
  
The stone doors opened and Percy Weasley walked in and over to Penny and Draco. Draco frowned.  
  
"Hey darling!" Percy kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"Hello my love." Penelope answered. Percy finally saw that Malfoy was there and looked at him.  
"Hitting on my fiance, ickle Malfoy?" Percy said jokingly. Malfoy gave him a look at upmost digust. Penny laughed.  
"Oh, no. His family and mine are old friends and he was merely keeping me company." Penny reassured her fiance. Percy smiled at her and then Draco. Malfoy returned a short smile. Percy then looked back at Penny and asked,  
"Would you like to go for a walk?"  
Penny smiled.  
"Sure." she looked back at Malfoy. "Bye Draco!" she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He turned a bright shade of pink and walked back to Crabbe and Goyle, who were cheering at him.  
  
Percy and Penelope disappeared through the doors and went up to check on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms. They hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, kissed goodnight, and Percy went up to his dorm and Penny back to hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Halloween was approaching and the teachers were more excited than usual. Professor McGonagall told us why they were a week before Halloween.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has decided on having a ball for each big holiday this year, which will equal up to 2 per semester. One for Halloween, which you have a week to find dates for, one for Christmas, one for Valentines Day, and one at the end of the year. Only 4th years and up can go, unless you invite someone younger, and I doubt you will."  
The bell wrang.  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and I hurried up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner and sat down.  
"A BALL?!? Oh no! You remember the last time we had a ball, right?" Ron said.  
I remebered clearly that ball. Hermione went with Viktor Krum, I went with Parvati Patil, and Ron went with Padma Patil.  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find dates," Hermione said hopefully, "I do have my eyes set on someone."  
Ron and I's eyes widen and we looked at Hermione.  
"Who?" I asked her. All Hermione had ever really been interested in was her studies, never boys.  
Hermione blushed.  
"Er, no one."  
Based on how she looked (highly embarassed and very secretive) we didn't push her.  
Just then, I found who I was taking to the ball.  
"Ron, would you mind if I took Ginny to the ball?" I asked him. He smiled.  
"Ginny would LOVE that," he started giggling, "Nah, you can go ahead and ask her."  
"Thanks...now, we need to find you a date," I said to him.  
"I can find one...i'll tell you if I get desperate," he said, "I'm going to find Percy. I don't get our transfiguration homework and maybe his fiance will prove herself worthy by helping me," he got up and walked up to Percy's dorm room.  
  
I looked at Hermione.  
"I think he's just upset that we have people we want to ask." I said.  
"Ooh, but I know someone that wants to go with him." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who?"  
Hermione turned a dark magenta.  
"Me."  
I laughed. I thought she was being entirely sarcastic. But i slowly turned my laugh into a hacking cough as she looked at me as though she were about to cry.  
"Do...do y'think you can set me up with him?" she asked me.  
"I'll work on it."  
"Thanks Harry!" she gave me a tight hug.  
"Er, anytime," I walked up to the dorm room.  
  
In the dorm, Ron was sitting on his bed. He looked very upset.  
"Whats wrong Ron?" I asked him.  
"You guys've got dates and I don't." Ron told me. I smiled.  
"Well, actually, I know someone that wants to go with you."  
He blushed and looked at me.  
"Really?" he was very eager to find out who.  
"Well, she's kinda tall, brown hair, brown eyes, her names Hermione, I think." I told him, trying not to make it too obvioius (even though I wanted it to be).  
Ron looked even more excited. He ran down to the common room. I followed him.  
  
"Hermione, will you go the ball with me?" He asked her quickly and slightly embarassed.   
"Sure," she smiled. He ran back up to the dorm room. Hermione leaped onto me and gave me a hug.  
"I OWE YOU HARRY!" she disappeared up to her dorm.  
  
I looked around the common for Ginny. I gave up and sat down in front of the fire. About 5 minutes later, Percy, Penelope and Ginny walked into the common room.  
  
"Is it hard to be an animagus Penny?" I heard Ginny asking her, excitedly. I got from my chair and looked at them.  
"Not anymore, but takes a lot of practice and hard work before.your can register," after she finished her sentence, she looked up at me, and so did everyone else.  
  
"Hi Harry," Percy said, shaking my hand. "Have you met Penny?"  
"No, I don't believe I have," I told him.  
"Oh...Harry, Penny, Penny, Harry." I shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." she said, smiling.  
"You too." I smiled back, "Ginny can I talk to you?"   
She nodded and I took her aside. Penny and Percy kissed goodnight (and it was QUITE the kiss) and Penny walked out of the common room.  
  
"Er, Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?"   
"Yes of course!" she covered her mouth in embarassment and then said, "Sure, i'd like that."  
"Ok, see you tomorrow."  
"Oh, yes, bye."  
  
We walked up to our dorms. Everyone was already sleeping and I fell asleep on my bed instantly after petting Hedwig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A week passed and it was already time for the ball. At half past 7 on 31st of October, Ron and Hermione, holding hands, and me walked down to the great hall in our dress robes. Ginny found us on the way there, and offered my arm to hold. She took it, and we walked down to the great hall.  
  
We sat down to wait for the music to start up.  
  
Percy walked in, a small 2nd year Hufflepuff clinged to his arm and looked at him admiraly. Ron and Ginny laughed. I wondered who Penelope was, when all of sudden she walked in...  
That is, she walked in clutching on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her practically drooling. Behind him was Goyle, who was with Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe, who was with Milicent Bulstrode. I giggled to myself at the site of them with dates, and got over it as the music started. I looked at Ginny and she nodded. I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. We started dancing, and so did Ron and Hermione. Percy was dancing with the 2nd year, and of course, Penelope was dancing with none other than Malfoy. Ginny noticed me looking at them dancing, and looked at me.  
"Why would she go with someone wretched like Draco? He's so...oof, I just can't STAND him. And she's so nice and everything...oh, I can't believe Percy would let her GO with someone like THAT!"  
"I know!" I said, kind of fake.  
The song ended and Ginny sat down. I decided to go over to Draco, as to ask him why he had been a lot nicer lately.  
  
"Hi Malfoy." I said, kindly.  
"Harry. Hello." he replied just as kindly.  
"I hate be obnxious, but I reckon you've been a lot nicer to me lately. Why is that?"  
"I guess I just realized your a lot better of a guy than I thought you were," he stretched out his hand, "Lets just forget about this rivalry we've had for the past 6 years, shall we?"  
I shook his hand.  
"I knew you had it in you," he said grinning, "I'm going to find Penny. She seems to have disappeared."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ball was a blast. Hermione and Ron were hitting it off suprisingly well, even though they'd randomly break out into fights and the kiss and make up for it. They reminded me of a married couple, even though they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend...untill the end of the night, when Ron asked her.  
  
I was growing to really like Ginny. She was very nice, polite, and very pretty. She was also very taken with me, but i had known that since I met her.   
  
Hermione and Ron walked ahead of me and Ginny, holding hands and looking at each other as if they were getting married the next day. We approached the common room, which was filled with only 6th and 7th years. Hermione and Ron sat down on a couch with its facing towards us and the seats facing the window. What they were doing, we didn't know, but I had a feeling I didn't want to. Me and Ginny sat down next to Percy and began to talk. Percy then went over to the Hufflepuff common room. Me and Ginny continued talking, and after 15 minutes I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, and the grin on her face looked as if I proposed to her.  
  
Percy walked in right after I asked her and sat down and began to chat with us. After 5 minutes of chatting, Draco Malfoy burst into the common room. Everyone looked at him, totally shocked.  
  
"PERCY, COME TO OUR COMMON ROOM NOW!" He yelled. Percy pounced out of the chair and they ran out.   
  
The talking started up again.  
  
"I wonder whats wrong." Ginny said.  
  
One by one, people started walking up to their dorms and saying good night. Me, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones left to wait for Percy, and finally Percy walked in, crying, with Draco Malfoy crying behind him too.  
  
"Percy, what's wrong?" Ginny rushed over to her brothers side.  
  
"It's- it's Penny, she's...gone."  
  
We all gasped.   
  
"But, who, when..what?" everyone said.  
  
"I think I know who did it." said Draco through tears.  
  
"Who?" asked Percy.  
  
"You-know-who." he replied.  
  
"But what would he want with Penny?" asked Percy.  
  
Draco looked at Percy and replied sternly, but still part-sobbing.  
  
"You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THATS IT FOR NOW! Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, but it helps people come back for more, ya know?  
  
  
~Penny (yes, its my real name)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part Two of 7th Year Disappearance  
By Penny  
  
Recapping part 1:  
"Percy, what's wrong?" Ginny rushed over to her brothers side.  
  
"It's- it's Penny, she's...gone."  
  
We all gasped.   
  
"But, who, when..what?" everyone said.  
  
"I think I know who did it." said Draco through tears.  
  
"Who?" asked Percy.  
  
"You-know-who." he replied.  
  
"But what would he want with Penny?" asked Percy.  
  
Draco looked at Percy and replied sternly, but still part-sobbing.  
  
"You."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2  
  
Percy looked at Draco.  
"What do you mean, me?"  
We all looked at Draco, waiting for an explanation.  
"Its not my position to tell you, and I hate breaking my promise to Penny, but...I should tell you, because, we need to find her. But you can;'t tell anyone, with the exception of Dumbledore, but only if necessary."  
He looked around and we nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, well...not many people know this, but He-Who-Must- Named had a son. He taught his son pretty much every dark art known to man, and also gave his son the power of Parseltounge. He got very powerful, and before his son knew it, he was now the Dark Lord. After the Dark Lord's down fall.."  
He looked at me, then continued.  
"His son changed his last name from Riddle and pretended he didn't know a thing. He was already married with a child, but his wife died because of sickness. He went on to marry another woman, a muggle...but You-know-who killed him when he found out she was a muggle. But he still had his daughter, and, well..."  
Draco paused.  
Percy gasped.  
"Are you meaning to say...that...that...that Penny is Tom Riddle's grandaughter?"  
Draco nodded.  
Percy looked absolutely flabbergasted.  
"I can't BELIVE she didn't tell me...no wonder she doesn't have a mum."  
He sighed.   
"Well, I don't care who her grandfather is. I still love her and I need to get her back."  
He wiped a tear from his eye.   
"But still, Draco," Ron asked in a very serious tone. Ginny was now in my arms, very scared at the disappearance of Penny. "What would he want with Percy?"  
Draco cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, then explained,  
"Well, Penny was betrothed to a Death Eater's son. I never found who it was, however. And not only is she not following her grandfather's orders about marriage, but she's marrying a non-slytherin. He probably thinks that if he takes her away, you'll come running after her, and he'll capture you and kill you."  
  
There was a long pause. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought about what Draco was explaining to us. One thought ran through my mind.  
  
"Malfoy, how do you know all this?"  
"Me and Penny's fathers have been good friends since Hogwarts. I've known Penny since I was born," he answered, still crying. No wonder he was so upset.  
"What about Penny's father? Does he still like Percy?" Hermione asked.  
"Penelope's father loves Percy. He doesn't care...its only her grandfather."  
  
Everyone pretty much sat there for about 20 minutes. Some crying, some talking to themselves...everyone was going mad because of what happened to her. After 20 minutes, the hyseterically crying Percy went upstairs. We followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next few weeks were totally uneventful. Percy wasn't talking to anyone, and neither was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was at least answering questions; all Percy would do was sit in the common room or his dorm, tears in his eyes, looking at his engagement band or a picture of Penny. He ignored everyone.  
  
Which was why it was quite shocking when all of sudden in the common room, he stood up and practically yelled,  
"THATS IT! I"M GOING TO FIND HER!"  
and stormed up to his dorm room.  
  
Naturally, me and Ron ran up to make sure he didn't go after her.  
  
Percy was hovered over his bed, packing some stuff up in a back pack.  
"Ron and Harry, your words won't affect me in any sort of way. I am still going no matter what you say.Your too young to understand true love," Percy said without turning around.  
"Percy, your going to DIE if you don't go!" Ron said. He was very concerned about Percy, I could tell it in his voice.  
"I'd rather die than be here without her."  
Ron was confused.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Ron, I can't live without Penny. I love her more than any other thing to have every existed. I would risk my life to make sure she's ok. And thats exactly what I'm going to do."  
I understood what Percy was saying, but Ron was still surprised. I pulled him aside.  
"Obviously, he's going to do it, no matter what we say. So we should just help him. Go find Draco, he knows more about the Dark Arts then we do."  
Ron ran off to the Slytherin common room. He arrived 2 minutes later, Draco running behind him slowly. He had some objects in his hands.  
  
We walked into Percy's room.  
  
"Percy, we know we can't sway your decision, so we're going to help you," I explained.  
"Though you may be a hogwarts graduate, I still know more about the Dark arts then you do. So I have some things for you," Draco told him.  
  
He took a necklace. It had a blue stone hanging from its thick chain. The blue stone begin to light up, and pointed a white light up at Percy's freckled face.   
  
"This necklace is like having the Dark mark. It will glow red when You-know-who is around and it protects you from Avada Kedavra. Wear it all times; all Death Eaters are out to kill you, and thats the curse they will use,"  
Percy nodded solemny. Draco took out a weapon looking thing, held it against Percy's wall, and then pressed the trigger. Almost instantly, a hole appeared in his wall, and he saw Penny tied up against a tree. Percy gasped and broke out into tears.  
"This will show you the location of her, so you can find her. The picture only shows up against solids and stays for about 5 minutes. You can erase it by shooting it again."  
  
Draco was about to move to the next thing, when a shocked Ron stopped him.  
  
"I know that tree from somewhere."  
"you WHAT?" Said Percy, looking at him.  
"That tree...its in the Forbidden Forest. I remember it when we saw Aragog, Harry."  
I looked back at the tree. We had indeed seen it. Who can miss it? It was all the way towards the end of the forest.   
"I remember..." I told them. "Percy, me, Ron, and Draco are coming with you. We've all been in the Forbidden forest, and we can help you. And we better start now. We have a fiance to save."  
  
We all stood up and walked into the common room. We discussed some tactics and Draco showed us how to block some curses.  
  
"The only problem is, I only have one amulet, for Percy." Draco said.  
  
Percy took off the amulet and put it around my neck.  
  
"Harry, they're after you too. You need it more than I do."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ron said, getting up.  
"Yes, we shall," Percy got up. Me and Draco followed.  
  
I looked at Percy, Draco, and Ron. My year at Hogwarts so far had been with those 3 people. And the one person I thought was possibly the most evil man turned out to be the friendliest and kindest one I've ever met. The boy who shouted "YOUR NEXT, MUDBLOODS!" The one who pretened to be a dementor. The one who tortured me endlessly.  
  
I put that all aside me...  
but what shocked me the most is that here I was, vowing never to do anything with Draco Malfoy, because he was rotten.  
  
But now here I am, with Draco Malfoy, who was on our side.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Our side.  
  
~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MORE SOON I"M OFF THE UNIVERSAL STUDIOS FOR THE WEEKEND!  



End file.
